Who are you who am I
by KohtaKiller
Summary: A girl who was a gamer then turned popular who needs to go back to who she is and not her image. BajancanadianXOC. Rated T for language may change later


**A/N SO**! New story! With my (sorry pewdie) fav youtuber of dem all!

I felt like I needed to do this awhile ago so I finally took action!

I feel particularly random today. So here it goes! (First chapter is more opening filler with a lot of texting.

It all started in 7th grade a year or so before the game was made I got into gaming I played all types of games from FPS to fist fighting and GTA. I got the play station 2 a year after and I spent most of my money on games, when minecraft was made. I got the game on PC and I would play it all the time, my grades started to slip so my mother took me off the game.

Then I got into high school. Freshman year I was still playing but I tried out for cheer and so I had to keep my grades up and go to cheer practice, so I got a tutor and somehow after that I became popular, I wanted to keep my spot as the Co-captain and one of the top populars, so not even my best friend Leia knew.

(Time skip to first day of high school)

I walked into class a few minutes early only one guy was in the class other then me an he was on his phone, so I got out my books and organized everything, my phone buzzed and then a theme song of a famous FPS game started playing, I quickly turned it to silent and look at my message, it was one of my online gamer buddies, BCM: "Hey I want to play a hunger games round today?", so I texted back, KKS: "I will let you know if we can probably but I don't know.", I sent the text and the guy's phone behind me buzzed 'ha that's funny we're both texting someone' then my phone buzzed, BCM: "that be great well I'm in class and it's gonna start in a few minutes, later.",

I texted back, KKS: "Later BCM." Then his phone buzzed and he he looked at it and closed his phone as I closed mine too. The bell rang a few minutes later after a awkward silence, "OK CLASS!" Yelled The teacher, "I am miss Casey Lechen, Call me miss Lechen." She had to be around 35-55 years old or probably 45. "In this class you will learn biology so I will pick your partners hmm, Tyler with Ty, yes hahaha very ironic next Lucy with Kyle, hmm Adam with Jason, Jerome-" "JEEEEEEEEEEYRRRROOOOMEEEE!" Screamed the kid called Adam and the Jerome guy cracked up as well as most of the class other then Lucy and a other girl. "Adam detention today, now Jerome with Ashley, hmmm Sidney with Lewis, and Mitch with...Kohta Seiko?" She said at the confusing name "Yes but it's like psycho not sei-iko." I explained it to her like I do everyone else, then someone sat next to me. I have them a confusing look, "We're bio partners remember?" "Oh sorry," "NOW CLASS! You will be here for the next four years! Until you graduate so I suggest make friends because your stuck with them for now." "Why such a nice sugar coating way to say that." The Mitch kid next to tried to muffle his laugh with a cough, failing miserably in the mean time, "what's so funny?" I whispered "what you said." He whispered back "Oh I only thought that I didn't meant to say it out loud." I said mortified

After class I went to my locker and stuffed my bio books in it then I grabbed my math books and my science books because I had that class after and my bio book fell out of my locker I tried to catch it as it fell but I only dropped my other books in the process "damn it." I said under my breath, someone stooped down to help me. It was that Mitch kid, "Thanks." I said, "No problem." He replied. We stood up and he turned to the locker beside mine and opened it stuffing his own books in as well as grabbing some. "You have math and science next too?" He asked me, "Yeah... Well umm thank you." I said, I didn't know what to say, "Want to walk to class together?" He asked me. "Umm sure." I replied shyly.

'Im too shy to people.' I thought

We walked to class in silence and we got there early, I sat down and he sat down next to me. I pulled out my phone and it buzzed then made that FPS theme song ringer "I thought I turned that off!" I said as I turned it to vibrate, I had received a text from BCM again,coincidentally Mitch was on the phone too. I read the text BCM: " Hey KKS how's your day for first day of school? Mine is going fine." I answered back KKS:" Its going fine, I just found out in bio class that my partner and I will be partners for the rest of school, what about your school day? What was your first class, as you probably know mine was Bio! Yay...!" I sent the text. His phone buzzed, a few seconds later mine buzzed, the text read, BCM:" Same for me, maybe all schools are the same. Who's your partner?" I texted back KKS:" His name is Mitch, I don't know the last name, who's your partner?" I sent the text and his phone buzzed a few seconds later. He glanced over at me then back to his phone, he started to type something when I looked over at him and I asked because the question was on my mind the whole time. "Hey Mitch.. Are you BCM?" I said just after he sent the text, it read BCM: "Kohta Seiko."


End file.
